Ninjago: Halloween Havoc
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: It's Halloween night in Ninjago! It's the night of death, danger, and... FUN! The ninja decide to spend the night at a haunted house, but what happends when the fun night turns into one of horror? Rated T for language, and sorry for the OCC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago! I seriously wish I did!**

**Summery: It's Halloween night in Ninjago! It's the night of death, danger, and... FUN! The ninja decide to spend the night at a haunted house, but what happends when the fun night turns into one of horror?**

**Warning: Of course, a warning... Most Halloween fics have to do with death and blood and guts and stuff, but there's none of that (until later once they do go to the haunted house) but for now, rated T for any language and stuffs. Oh, and some OOC, this is the first time really that I've done all of the ninja and stuff. **

* * *

Ninjago: Halloween Havoc

Chapter 1

The Idea (dumb name I know)

While the ninja were all training, everyone else in Ninjago was getting ready for Halloween! In the city, Halloween was always a blast! Everyone always went all out with decorations! There was always a large contest of who could have the scariest house in Ninjago, but let's  
Not talk about that. That isn't what this story is about, right? Let's go to our heroes of the story, shall we? Let's go with Jay first, who was in the city at the time.

* * *

Jay looked around the city in awe, his eyes wide with excitment as he looked at all of the decorations. "Dude, everyone seriouesly goes all out for Halloween! It's freakin' awesome!"

As he grinned, he got a face full of paper that someone was handing out to people who were pasingby. As he muttered a few curse words, he peels the orange and black flyer off of his face and takes a look at it.

His electric blue eyes gleam with happiness and his grin turns into one of mischievousness as he looks at the flyer.

"Oh yeah... The guys would totally be into this!"

* * *

When Jay arrived on the Bounty, Zane was cooking (which everyone was excited for, since today was burger night!) Kai was playing video games and Cole was training.

Dashing into the gaming room, the electric ninja was pretty much a blur of blue and yellow, "You guys! I have an awesome idea!"

"Ugh," Kai groaned in annoyance as he threw the controller onto the floor, "What smart idea is it THIS time? If it's covering ourselves with ice and sliding down the stairs, count me out..."

"What? No! It's an even better idea!"

"Watch out everyone," Kai shouted loudly, "Jay has an idea..."

"Oh shoot," Cole froze as he entered the room, "Should we be freaking out or something?"

"Probably, we have no clue what goes on in that hallow head of his...

Jay frowned. Why wouldn't anyone let him talk?

"You guys," The blue ninja whined, "I didn't tell you the idea yet-"

Zane suddenly poked his head into the room, worry etched into his facial features, "I heard shouting... Is something wrong?"

Just as Jay was about to speak, Cole spoke before he had the chance to, "Everything's fine, Zane..."

"That's good," Zane smiled softly, relieved, "I was worried that you guys would be arguing again..."

"What? What would we? I can take these two block heads with my eyes closed and my arms tied behind my back!" Cole smirked and looked at the red and blue ninjas victoriously.

"Hey-"

"Hold up Cole," Kai started and got up to his feet, "What makes you think that you can kick our butts- Well, you can kick Jay's sorry can all the way to Jersey, but there's no way that you can kick mine!"

"You guys-"

"Well, considering how I'm earth and how I'm way stronger than you, I can kick your butt too!" Cole grinned, obviously loving how he was getting on Kai's nerves.

"Guys-"

"Fire burns earth, smart one!" The fire ninja shot back, "At least I don't move around like a bloated buffalo!"

"Listen to me!"

"At least I'm not a hothead like you!" The ninja of earth was now glaring into the fire ninja's brown eyes with her emerald orbs. What a frightening look it was, but the fire ninja wasn't scared. It was actually hilarious in his eyes to get Cole angry.

"At least I'm not girly like you!" Kai laughed loudly, "You have man-girl feelings! And your bangs... You and your bangs... It makes you look like a chick dude..." The black ninja moved toward Kai with clenched fists but was stopped by Zane.

"You two, please stop!" Zane pleaded,  
Not liking when the two fought, "Now isn't the time to be fighting against one another..."

Jay walked out of the room and came back with a large megaphone. He was done being ignored... He cranked up the volume as loud as it could go and shouted as loud as he could. Oh yeah, his time of being ignored shall be over!

"YOU ALL AIN'T GONNA BELIEVE WHAT IMMA TELL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW SO BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS BECAUSE I'M SUPER AWESOME!"

Everyone in the room, even everyone in Ninjago city, got startled and some even screamed due to how loud Jay had shouted, "IT'S SO AWESOME AND EPIC AND YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS IDEA AND I WILL GET A SHINY METAL SINCE IT'S SUPER COOL!"

Kai lunged forward and snatched the megaphone out of Jay's hands, "HOW DO YOU KEEP ON GETTING THIS THING?!" He then smacked Jay over the head with the metal megaphone harshly and then threw it out the window where it flew with the birds.

"Owch!" The blue ninja glared at the red, "That was mean!"

"I should KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Cole looked around the room blankly, "... What?!"

After hearing a lot of shouting, Nya poked her head into the room and looked around, "Is everything al'right in here? I heard a lot of fighting..."

Kai rolled his eyes, "We're fine, it's just blue-boy here is being a pain and blabbing on about a smart idea or whatever..."

"Kai hit me!" Jay shouted before he realized that Nya was in the room and felt his face heat up, "N-Nya! W-when did you get here?"

The fire ninja's sister smiled, "Just a bit ago I got back from picking up a few groceries that we needed."

Cole blinked a few times, "... Huh?"

Jay suddenly remembered what he had wanted to tell the others and pulled out the now crumpled orange and black flyer he got smacked with earlier. "Oh! Right right... Anyways, I got smacked with this thing and all, and it turned out to be a flyer for this super cool place! We should all go!"

Everyone (except for Cole, who was still sitting on the floor with a very confused expression on his face) all gathered around Jay to read the flyer.

_OVERLORD'S HAUNTED HOUSE  
THREE FLOORS OF FRIGHTS AND FEARS! THE NUMBER ONE BEST HAUNTED HOUSE IN NINJAGO CITY IS BACK FOR ANOTHER YEAR! SPECTACULAR EFFECTS AND NEW CREEPY CREATURES! COME FACE THE CHALLENGE... UNLESS YOU'RE AFRAID!  
FROM OCT. 20th-OCT. 31st  
TIMES: 7pm-11pm Weekdays, 7pm-12pm Weekends, Halloween 7pm-2am  
NOT RECOMMENDED FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF NINE. COSTUMES MAY BE WORN; NO FAKE WEAPONS OR ANYTHING  
OF THE SORT. _

"It's super awesome!" Jay smiled, "We should totally go!"

Kai looked unamused, "I dunno... It sounds kinda lame..."

"What? It sounds really great... It said number one BEST in NINJAGO CITY! How many haunted houses are there? This one's the best!"

"Actually," Nya chirped in, "It sounds like fun!"

"What?" Both Kai and Jay gasped and looked at Nya with wide eyes. My was actually into the idea?

"You sure Nya? I thought you weren't into haunted houses and stuff." Kai asked his sister with an eyebrow raised. He remembered one Halloween when they were children, Nya had gotten scared after walking into one of them. She threw a large fit, punched one of the clowns in the face, and ran away. It took them hours to find her, but when they did, they found out that she had eaten all of the candy. It was a depressing Halloween for everyone...

Nya shrugged, "Why not? It sounds like fun! Plus, I think we've all seen worse than a few skeletons and goblins."

"See?" Jay grinned, "Nya thinks it's awesome!"

Kai sighed heavily as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Fine..." He muttered. He only agreed because he didn't want Nya to make him look like a wimp. Plus, he didn't want his little sister and this idiot to go alone... Together... ALONE... Just the two of them... Ugh, even the thought sickened him...

"Sweet! How about you, Cole?"

Everyone turned to Cole, who was still on the floor looking like a lost puppy. "... Huh?"

"I'll take that as a heck yeah! How 'bout you, Zane?" The spot light was now on the white ninja. They all saw the Nindroid's attention on the orange and black flyer and that he was frowning.

"What's Halloween?"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HALLOWEEN IS?!"

"...No..."

Kai shook his head, "Oh Zane... Halloween is one of the best things ever!"

The blue ninja nodded his head, "Yeah man, it's freakin' awesome! You get to run around and get candy!"

Zane blinked, "Wouldn't that be stealing?"

"No! We ask for the candy by saying Trick-or-Treat!"

The Nindroid looked even more confused, "But why trick or treat? They can trick you or give you a treat?"

"Being totally honest, I have no clue why it's trick-or-treat... It's just... A thing!" Jay shrugged.

"Blue, you left out the most important thing... You get to wear costumes, stay out late, get a ton of junk food, and freakin' party 'till the sun comes up!" Kai grinned, remembering the past Halloweens.

The white ninja sighed, "But... We already do that..."

"What do you mean?"

"We already wear costumes; out ninja outfits! We stay out late, eat a lot of unhealthy food, and we have parties..." Both Kai and Jay face palmed as Nya left the room, uninterested in the conversation at the moment.

"Zane," Jay muttered, rather annoyed right now, "We go out, wear costumes, get candy, on October 31st, go crazy and get high on candy... Lots of people do it... It's a ton of fun... And we get to go to a Haunted House... Just go with it..."

Zane nodded his head, "Okay... Halloween sounds like fun!"

"That's the spirit!" The blue ninja's mood shifted and he grinned, "Then let's make this interesting! Whoever has the best costume doesn't have to do any chores for a month!"

"Deal!" Both fire and ice cheered at the same time. Everyone hated doing the chores!

"... What?" They all looked at Cole with surprised and wide eyes. They forgot about their leader... "I can't hear a thing!"

Zane sighed, "Jay, you blew his eardrums again..."

"Eh, what can I say?" Jay shrugged, "You guys were ignoring me... I hadda get your attention SOMEHOW!"

The white ninja pulled Cole up to his feet and escorted him out of the room, "So is the contest starting today?"

Kai nodded his head, "Yup! There's only a few more days until Halloween, we gotta get ready!"

"Yup," Jay cheered, "Let the contest begin!"

* * *

Well, that wasn't too bad! XD I think what was worse was typing all of this on my IPhone T_T Oh the horror! XD Anyways, just a fic I felt like writing for awhile XD Sorry if I portrayed (whoa, so many giant words!) like I kid, I just imagine him acting like that at times XD And sorry for the OOCness! XD XD

SHOUT OUT TIME! XD A shout out to my fan-fiction family (you know who you are, I'd paste the names but it won't let me) and thanks to everyone! :3 Next chapter will be out soon, and sorry for any errors! =D

~Zora


	2. Chapter 2 Choosing Costumes!

**disclaimer**: I don't own Ninjago! :3

**warning**: NOTHIG at all but for pure dumbness and any mistakes! (I wrote this in about 48 minutes... Yay...

* * *

Chapter Two

Getting Costumes!

After getting Cole's eardrums fixed once again (the doctor honestly remembered him from last time that it happened,) the ninja all decided to go searching for their costumes. There were only several more days for Halloween, but getting costumes last minute were never a good thing. All of the good costumes would be taken and they'd be stuck with the lame costumes that no body would want.

As the group of ninja walked around the city in civilian clothes, they all chatted amongst themselves of previous Halloweens. Kai told the hilarious story of how Nya got cared of a haunted house while Nya shot back with a tale of how he got scared of a few clowns and started crying in the middle of the street.

Cole told of a story where his friend had dared him to wear a fairy outfit for Halloween for five hundred bucks. Of course Cole did it! The others laughed loudly as they imagined Cole in a pink and glittery fairy outfit, prancing around and asking people for candy. To be honest, Jay found it slightly scarring but yet he could imagine Cole rocking that outfit...

When they were walking down a store, Jay got an idea, "Wait a second... How is this gonna be a contest if we know what everyone's gonna be?" The others thought about that. It was true...

"... You're right..." Kai muttered, "It can't be a contest if we know what everyone is..."

Cole smiled, "Okay then, we'll all split up and look for a costume, al'right? We'll meet up back here at six." When the others nodded their heads in agreement, they all started down their own paths while Zane looked around confusedly. He quickly gripped Jay's arm and have him an odd look.

"Wait, Jay... What costume do I look for?"

Jay grinned, "Find a scary one!"

"..."

"... Find a Halloween costume for when we go trick-or-treating or for when we go to the haunted house!"

"But," Zane sighed, "I don't know what to wear... This is my first Halloween, so I'm confused..."

Jay reaches into his pocket and pulled out a small magazine with an orange and black cover on it. The words were green and slightly hard to read since it was crumpled up, but Zane was able to tell that it said 'Halloween Costumes for 2013!'

"Here, take this. I was gonna use it to pick out mine, but you need it more than me!" The blue ninja let out a laugh, "Pick out something that screams out to you! Hehe, just take a look through it..."

Zane looked at the magazine and thanked the blue eyes teen. The Nindroid took a seat on a bench nearby and flipped through several pages. Halloween was a very... Odd holiday...

Dressing up as mysterious and creepy creatures? Running around to get candy? It sounded like something that came out of a book-Hm, maybe that's how all of it began...

The Nindroid sighed lightly and looked around. He was wasting time here... As he was about to set the book down, he saw one costume that caught his eye and took a look at it. It did suit him, and it was about the only one that didn't look odd. Most of the costumes in the booklet were outrageous and odd beyond all comprehension.

With a small smile, Zane quickly got up and dashed to the nearest Halloween store to look for his costume.

* * *

After helping Zane out with his little problem, Jay walked away and looked around Ninjago City. It was awesome how the entire city got into the holiday, how they went over the top with decorations; it was just awesome!

Luckily, the blue ninja already had an idea of what type of costume he wanted, but choosing which ONE would be a killer thought.

Walking into a small store (since the best ones always were there) he took a look around. After asking several employees where the type of costumes he was looking for we're at, he came upon large aisles full of them.

His mouth dropped open, "I'm so screwed.."

Why did there have to be so many awesome ones? After spending what seemed to be hours looking and trying on many costumes, he finally decided on one and paid for it.

"I swear," He muttered, "I better not be matching with anyone..."

* * *

The earth ninja was at the moment in a large Halloween shop, dedicated to the holiday itself. Cole was secretly freaking out, wondering why there were so many people in the store. Didn't they have lives? Didn't they have jobs? didn't kids have SCHOOL?! It was a Wednesday!

Cole sighed heavily and banged his head against a shelf, muttering a few words under his breath that didn't sound so good to parents with their children in the shop. Language...

Just as Cole did that, he made the entire shelf topple over and all of the packs of costumes fell into the floor. He jumped up and looked around at the people looking at him judgmentally.

"S-sorry! I didn't think that I hit it that hard..." Cole picked up the fallen costumes and put them back onto the shelf in the right order. It must've taken him several minutes or possibly longer since the shop looked like it had less people within it.

As he picked up one package, the cover caught his attention. _'Not bad...' _He thought as he tried it on and smiled lightly. He finally found his costume...

* * *

Nya wandered Ninjago city aimlessly, just taking in the decorations and how pretty everything looked. She hadn't Ben inside of Ninjago city for quite awhile, so she didn't see the decorations like the others had.

Unlike the others, Nya already knew where one of the best shops were at and what she wanted to be. She simply walked inside, picked out the costume, and paid for it.

The girl couldn't help it; she had been looking into costumes for the past three weeks and finally decided on this one after discussing it with Jay.

Nya walked back to the spot where she could meet the others just to see that she was he first one there.

_'Great,' _She thought and sat down onto a bench, _'I'm the first one here...'_

* * *

At the moment, Kai was in a park staring into the sky blankly. His mind was nothing but mush as he then closed his eyes. The fire ninja was very confused... He had pretty much been everything you could imagine! He was a a zombie, he had been an assassin, he had been an evil pirate, a samurai (which he found very humorous now) and many other things! He didn't know what to be...

_'I bet the others are already done...' H_e sighed and sat up, _'I gotta pick something out...' _

The fire ninja got up to his feet and walked around the park wit many thoughts in his mind. What about an evil jester? No, that could be what Jay is... How about a superhero? No, too many people do that...

Kai sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest. Why was his so difficult?!

As he walked out of the park, he came across a large shop for costumes and frowned. Why were there so many in Ninjago City?! When he came inside, he saw a few ninja outfits for people and face palmed. Of course they would have their own costumes too...

Kai spent about two hours inside of there looking for a costume and trying some on. Several of the workers were looking at him oddly and wondered why he didn't just buy one already, but it wasn't as simple as that.

You had to get a costume that spoke to you, that meant something to you, and one that made you feel amazing just to be wearing it.

The fire ninja looked at two costumes and was thinking deeply about it. They both were important obviously, but picking one would be hard.

"Hey bud," he called out to a worker who came over to him, "Which one of these is better?"

The worker thought for a moment before picking the one to his left, "That one."

"Thanks!" Kai smiled a little and put that costume away, "I want this one then..."

After receiving an annoyed look from that worker, Kai paid for the clothing and walked back to the meet up spot and already saw everyone there, holding their bags tightly.

"I'm back..." He muttered and joined in on their little circle.

Jay grinned, "Sweet! It's about time! We've been waiting forever!"

"Whatever..."

Cole looked around, "Okay, everyone has what they need?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, let's to home then..." All of them started on the long walk, joking around as always and smiling as they walked through the city. The colors of the leaves were a beautiful orange and yellow that made it look perfect for Halloween.

To be honest, Jay was stoked! He couldn't wait for Halloween to come any sooner, "This is gonna be the best Halloween ever... Of all time..."

* * *

Haha, I couldn't help it with that ending! Anyways, what made me realize yesterday agreeing seeing Santa walking about the mall that I had to update this... Sorry for the lateness, and now it's...

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Alex, Michael and Zv03! **

**Thanks for the reviews and I'll have the chapter up soon!**


End file.
